historyasunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Helmsmen
Overview *'Administrator:' Rupert Ian Coswell *'Main base location:' Langley, Virginia. Basic Detail The ideas which John F. Kennedy had in mind when he organized the Hellhounds was never meant to be final. During the times when they were first established, the Hellhounds were initially intended to be a temporary measure to drastically cut major organized crimes down by 70% around the entire planet. The idea was intended to be the first step of having the world's leaders contributing to having a joint effort to bring about an end to much of the world's problems by providing an example of the result of all such major criminal activity. After such a thing would succeed did Kennedy intend for the Hellhounds to be replaced by an non-lethal alternative "Worldwide Police Force." of sorts. With this act, there would no longer be a need a use for older government methodologies to continue their stagnancy in the public presence and a much-needed renewal would occur within the operating system of practically every level of the world's diplomacy. Kennedy only lived to see less than half of his vision start coming to fruition and the majority of his plans were never documented or overheard. The only persons to overhear his ideas to such an extent were Sam Rayburn and Robert McNamara, who both had differing views on how the USCCDS should be best managed after Kennedy's death. This division of thought became apparent when Sam Rayburn cast his own votes for the furthering of Kennedy's initial plans during his only year serving as USCCDS council while McNamara ran in opposition to the views, citing the changes in international laws making such concepts nearly impossible. McNamara wound up having heavy sway in how the USCCDS was managed, intending to have the Hellhounds be the primary operating force within the USCCDS and having the rest of the branches arranged to support the furthering of the Hellhounds as a permanent international task force. In the end, his position in USCCDS council as an unofficial figurehead came into conflict with other, newer members that learned of Kennedy's original intent from Rayburn's written memoirs. This turnout resulted in the USCCDS being streamlined with the intention of eventually phasing out the Hellhounds as opposed to maintaining their existence for any longer than necessary. Blue Forge was designed to run counter to everything Red Forge was initially designed for to such an extent that they had almost nearly mirrored the two exact thoughts that Kennedy had initially intended, however, the way that the USCCDS was being handled at the time was without a balanced sense of purpose. Red Forge and Hellhounds were being treated with a great deal of distance, further illustrated by the Hellhounds headquarters being outside of American soil and being run on a loophole of Diplomatic Immunity that allowed for them to get away with much and for U.S.A. to deny accountability for them in the event of any potential missteps that could allude to the existence of USCCDS in public. This imbalance was worsened by the fact that the Hellhounds were intially under-used, nowhere near the effect that Kennedy had intended and the USCCDS rushed ahead prematurely on Blue Forge without realizing that it would only be effective after capitalizing on the changes that the Hellhounds were required to cause first. Blue Forge looked to mirror how Red Forge operated so much more over just a few years that it was only a matter of time until USCCDS attempted to establish a non-lethal variant of the Hellhounds called "Helmsmen" who were intended to replace the Hellhounds outright and be a more acceptable task force for public association. It took several years to start as it was difficult to determine worthy officers, but the ISID managed to procure selections based on similar processes that the Hellhounds were known for utilizing. While not as many, they had formed a start with three candidates with remarkable feats attributed to their capabilities. Unfortunately, these three were of a very young age and required much training before they would be allowed to be utilized with any kind of increased frequency similar to the Hellhounds. The USCCDS were still going through the reviewing process for many other potential Helmsmen recruits until an incident occurred with the Helmsmen Captain in which he attempted to intercept a Hellhound operation without permission from Rupert Coswell. The situation resulted in suspension of the Helmsmen Project indefinitely citing morale concerns among recruits who are involved. ( Due to the fact that the Helmsmen must be made aware of Hellhound activity in order to never cross paths with them, the Helmsmen are subject to a personal ego conflict as they are constantly hearing about the overwhelming mission and success rate of a rival team they are intended to replace and never meant to see in person.) As the captain had dragged his other teammates into the matter, the entire group were forced to issue a formal apology to the Hellhounds team for their actions. Because of the clash of egos between the two teams and the information exchanged between them at the time of their (Originally intended to be) short visit for the apology, there was a dispute and a resolution made of it which resulted in the Helmsmen team enlisting into the Hellhounds. The USCCDS concluded all future activities involving projects with Helmsmen recruitment or operations until viable solutions can be found to correct the conflict. Helmsmen Field Units *'Captain:' "Charles Becker" *'Infiltrator:' Shaun Barnsby *'Mechanic/Driver/Operator:' Victor Marcellus *'Unfilled Positions:' Sabotage, Trap Marksman, Medic, Enforcer, Tactical Advisor, Scout/Recon, Patroller, Courier, Deep Cover Agent, Quartermaster.